The Flip of A Coin
by anonomous fan
Summary: Sequel to Reverse. Kimiko finally gets her wish, only the result is more than she bargained for.


Another prompt from Tumblr. If you haven't read my other fic Reverse the I highly recommend you do so as this is a direct sequel.

*If you would like to make a chamiko request or submit your own art/writing come to my blog! The link is in my profile.

Enjoy!

-Ano

* * *

><p>The Flip of A Coin<p>

A burst of Heylin energy startled Kimiko from her sleep. She sat up in the darkness as a roar ripped through the citadel, accompanied by a series of violent crashes. The witch leapt from her bed as the door to her room swung open, the large oak smashing against the adjacent wall with the force of the push. Kimiko cringed in irritation as she heard the marble wall crack. She had warned her cats time and again to be careful with the various heavy doors around the citadel. A tiger came skidding in and she opened her mouth in preparation for a scold. The words died on her lips as she took in the frazzled state of Qin, her highest ranking and most loyal general. His eyes had a rare panic in him as he stared at her, his breath coming out in large huffs. A large gash ran down his front left arm, the bloody wound running from his shoulder blade to the beginnings of his paw.

"Madam," he said, his voice loud with urgency. The blood from his injury pooled onto the floor. With a snap of her fingers Kimiko was dressed in a purple cheongsam adorned with golden dragons along coupled by a pair of black leggings ending below her knee, her favorite outfit to wear in heavy combat situations as it enabled her to dance around her tendrils of black magic with little effort. She decided against donning her armor, as she planned to deal with this disturbance rather quickly so she could go back to sleep. She strode up to Qin and kneeled before him.

"What has happened?" she said. Kimiko placed her hand on his gash and summoned healing magic to her fingers. The tiger spoke amongst the hum of glowing green energy.

"Someone has drunken the Lao Mang Lone soup and stormed the citadel!" Kimiko narrowed her eyes. There was only one person who would stoop low enough to tempt someone with the mystical brew.

"Hannibal," she growled to herself. The bean had been a thorn in her side for as long as she could remember. Her mother had never held him in high esteem, and made no attempt to hide her revulsion whenever she was forced to ally with him. Kimiko could remember the first time she had met the bean. She shad clung to Wuya's skirts and peered up at his diseased yellow eyes, the maniacal gleam in them unsettling her despite the protective grip her mother had on her shoulder. When Wuya had been sealed in the puzzle box only days after, Kimiko had vowed to never ally herself with the demon, knowing it would lead to trouble. It was, after all, his betrayal that left her mother vulnerable to Dashi. He had abandoned her in the middle of battle, making it almost too easy for Dashi to seal her away. Kimiko could never forgive him for it and she had harbored a festering hatred for the bean ever since. She made a conceited effort to ruin his plans at any turn and Bean would respond in kind. This was likely another one of his cowardly plots to unseat her.

"What poor fool has that demon seduced this time?" she asked. Another roar pierced through the citadel. Kimiko was surprised the person was lasting this long. Ordinary humans usually couldn't survive the transformation. They would rampage for a few hours before the strain of Heylin Magic suddenly coursing through their veins would be too much to bare, causing their bodies to almost implode from the inside out. It was a gruesome sight that she saw more times than she cared for, as this wasn't the first occasion that Bean used this particular tactic. Qin's wound stitched together enough for her to rise to her feet. As she stood, the tiger looked at her as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" she said.

"I am not really sure if I am imagining it but I feel this one is different." Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"Explain."

"It seems like he knows what he is doing, as if he is fully conscious."

"That would be impossible! The only way to even survive is if…" Kimiko sucked in a breath, her eyes widening. Her blood turned to ice in her veins. The only way to survive with your sanity intact would be if the drinker were someone already well equipped with magic. Someone like a Xiaolin dragon.

Someone like Chase Young.

"That bastard!" How dare that miserable vegetable worm his way into her plans with Chase. How dare Chase go to Bean again and not her! Kimiko clenched her fists as she stormed out of her bedroom door, Qin following on her heels. She had thought it would be her Chase ran to when his loyalty to the Xiaolin wavered, had thought they had been close enough to warrant such a thing. She had wanted him by her side for years, even after he had helped Dashi seal her mother away. She always knew he would turn, could see the darkness hidden behind his warm gaze, even after he had rejected Hannibal's first offer. She had imagined some kind of bond had formed between them, after all of they're battles and arguments. The desire in his eyes that he could never quite hide made her think there could be something more outside of the battlefield. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Tell everyone to back off when we get there. I want to face him alone," she said as they walked down the dim corridor. The tiger knew better then to question his mistress, therefore he merely nodded his head.

"As you wish madam." The pair stopped in front of a set of tall mahogany doors, the entrance to her throne room. Through the thick word she could hear crashes and growls as her loyal warriors fought off the intruder. Another roar echoed form the room and Kimiko flinched at the sound. She grit her teeth and glared, willing her eyes to stop burning. She placed her palm on the wood and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. A wave of Heylin energy burst through the threshold, caressing her body before flooding out into the hall. The sorceress clenched her fists at the sight of the hulking form standing in the middle of her throne room. The dragon was surrounded by dozens of her warriors, many of whom sported deep wounds that stained their pristine fur with blood. The creature's back was to her, but she could still hear its breath hissing with a snarl. She wondered why he didn't just get on with it already and slaughter everyone, as she was sure he was ordered to do so by Hannibal. Well, she certainly wouldn't go down without a fight. Kimiko nodded at Qin and the Tiger let out a low growl. The other felines raised their heads, before slithering away into the shadows. Qin hesitated for a moment before a sharp glance from his mistress had him following the pothers. The action caught Chase's attention and he turned around to face her. Kimiko looked into his golden eyes and the awareness in them shattered the remains of her heart. A lump formed in her throat but she fought it down. She opened her mouth, trying to make her voice as strong as she could.

"Chase." The dragon in question narrowed his eyes, his mouth spreading into a twisted imitation of a grin. His scales gleamed in the moonlight and despite her distraught rage she couldn't help but admire the twisted beauty of the form. The dragon titled his head and chuckled, the draconic tinge on the sound making her shiver.

"You seem displeased," he said. Kimiko almost snarled at the amusement in this voice.

"I wonder why," she said, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice. His eyes gleamed and Chase began walking towards her. Kimiko braced her self into a fighting stance, summoning magic to her palms and trying to will her hands to stop shaking.

"Is this not what you wanted?" The burn in her eyes intensified but Kimiko refused to cry in front of him like some weakling.

"Not like this," she said. She was amazed that she managed to keep her voice even. Chase chuckled once more and she bit her lip.

"Nothing personal. Its just, Hannibal had a better offer." The reason was so sensible that Kimiko couldn't help but inwardly agree with his reasoning. She really had no one to blame but herself. Her mother had always warned her of the dangers in becoming too attached. She was asking for it by falling for such a man, for letting her feelings blind her to the possibility that Chase wouldn't seek to empower himself at her expense. A knot formed in her throat.

"W-well I don't care," she sniffled. Chase stopped in his tracks. "You c-can just go to hell and—

" Her throat constricted as tears began to slip from her eyes. "God fucking dammit," she growled before hiccupping. Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into her hands, trying in vain to hide her upset. She registered another wave of Heylin energy washing across the room but was to busy trying to keep her shoulders from shaking to care.

"Alright, alright. I'm done." The now human sounding voice caught her attention.

"What?" Kimiko said. She moved hands away from her face. Chase had shifted into human form and was scratching the back of his head with that sheepish grin she knew so well. At the sight of what she knew was an ugly snot covered and tearstained face, Chase's eyes widened. He began walking towards her and waving his hands in front of him.

"I was just joking Kimiko, please calm down." Kimiko stared at him with a blank expression as he stopped in front of her.

"What? " she repeated as a stray tear fell down her cheek. Chase cupped her face with his hands, mischief coming into his reptilian gaze as he brushed the droplet away with his thumb. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Did you honestly believe I would betray you for Hannibal?" He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. The feel of his lips brushing against her own sent a shiver down her spine, but indignation shot through her as she realized the implication of his words. Kimiko jerked her head away from his and shoved him back.

"You asshole!" Chase laughed as he staggered back a step before falling backwards. He snatched her wrist and she fell on top of him, flailing. His back slammed onto the marble floor and he grunted.

"That hurt," he said. Kimiko huffed against his chest before sitting up and straddling him with a pout.

"Serves you right for playing such a cruel trick on me." She peered up at him with a glare and Chase grinned at her. Despite her peeved expression, inside her heart felt as if it were about to burst.

"I've been looking forward to this for years, I would never betray you." Kimiko stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Chase's grin deepened before he flipped them over, the swift motion almost making her gasp. His lips came onto hers again, yet they were a far cry from the soft kiss he had given her earlier. His mouth was almost devouring her and a wave of heat descend down her toes. She clutched at the back of he shirt, bunching the blue fabric in his hands and sliding her lips along his. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, betraying a level of experience that a monk such as himself couldn't possibly have. She tore her mouth from his and stared into Chase's dark golden eyes. He cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing along her lower lip The dark grin on his face mirrored that of the illusion she had shown him only days prior. Kimiko stared into his glowing gaze, the darkness within them something that one didn't acquire from a mere dose of Lao Mang Lone. He chuckled, the sound arousing her more than any of the kisses prior.

"I haven't been Xiaolin for a _very_ long time darling."

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know!<p> 


End file.
